Dyskusja:Scrap
A więc jestem pierwszy? Wow... Miął niespościanka. A więc, zaczynamy... Błahahahahahaha!!! Jak dla mnie zdrowo przegiąłeś... Działa fotonowe, bagnet na cordaku, skrzydła... Mamo... Halabarda fajna. Wszeczpił neuron w ciało? Ech... przypomina mi się pewna ciężarówka... Na zdjęciu wygląda fajne, ale tło... No... E.... I.... Tsaaa.. Mogłeś wyrzucić Cordak. Wtedy byłoby świetnie. Jak dla mnie się zagalopowałeś. Stracił pamięć? Cool... 7/10. The Champ Is Here!!! 13:51, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) To stara wersja. Muszę zrobić zdjęcie Scrapa V2Kani--Nui 13:53, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Eee... Już się boję.. Z innej beczki: Czy ktoś kuma, o co chodziło mi z tą cieżarówką? The Champ Is Here!!! 14:21, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) ło pie*****e A tak co do Scrapa, to wiem, że w N:OW będzie walczył z Terrorem. Kani--Nui 18:58, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) Do Kaniego: Fajnie. Zapomniałem, że go nie oceniłem, a to błąd, bo jakoś go lubię... no może lubiłem, bo po tym, jak jeszcze raz przczytałem artykuł coś się pogorszyło. Zapomnialem, dlaczego jest nazywany Scrap... Ale zanim ocenię historię, może skomentuję MoCa. Przede wszystkim- brakuje mi galerii, bo nie wiem, co jest na brzuchu pod tą częścią, co ma Vaxda czy Jachir na na ramionach. Kurde, a myslałem, że mój Tasat jako pierwszy będzie miłą pancerz Vezona ulepszony przez dodanie w to miejsce innej części (ale moja srebrna tarcza lepiej wygląda :P). Kolorystyka- super, dobra przeplatanka srebrnego i czarnego. Za to spory plus. Broń- podwójna halabarda- 2x Sir Adric? Kurde, szkoda, ze mi się ten kolec od mojego topor oderwał. Tarcza, pazury, to jest ok. Ciekawi mnie, jak przyczepiłeś Cordaka do ramienia, ja osobiście mam z tym problem i dlatego mój Oqvar stoi jeszcze nieskończony. Najbardziej nie pasuje mi jedna rzecz- prawy ochraniacz, kóry mi się nie podoba. Mogłeś jeszcze odczepić laserek od sztyletu Kopaki. Teraz story... Cos dużo postaci na FB ma kłopoty z pamięcią ;P silnik, skrzydła, działka, rakiety... czegoo ja tego w mocku nie widzę? Niby wszystko dalo by się jeszcze przęłknąć, gdyby nie to latanie. A myślałem, że tylko Kora przesadza. Prędkość dźwięku w powietrzu na poziomie morza to 1 224 km/h (na wysokościach się trochę zmienia, ale tu chodzi tylko porównanie). Pomnóżmy to x2 i wychodzi nam 2 448 km/h (!!!???). A wiesz, że mysliwiec F-16 wyciaga 2 300 km/h? A to jego prędkokość max. Czyli zasuwa szybciej, niż siły powetrzne Polski.... ciekawe tylko, jak on z goła twarzą, bez żadnych zabezpieczeń po pierwsze tym steruje, po drugie opiera sie takiej sile ciążenia? Mógłbym jechać z takimi rzeczami jeszcze z pół godziny, a osoba, któa w przeciwieństwie do mnie sie a tym zna jeszcze dłużej. Dam jeszcze tylko kilka: jakim cudem on jeszcze cos słyszy, skoro bez żadnej osłony przekracza barierę dźwieku i towarzyszący temu huk...do takich lotów potrzeba mnóstwo paliwa, a on? Trzyma je pod pachą? Latając z taka predkościa gały i w ogóle cała twarz by mu odpadła... jakoś nie mogę się oprzec przekonaniu, ze by mu wszystkie flaki tyłkiem wyszły, ale akurat tego nie wiem.... Weź się nie błaźnij i mu to zmień, bo aż szkoda oceniać oceny, która moze być na prawdę dobra (chwila obecna: 3/10) Vezok999 15:40, lut 21, 2011 (UTC) Akurat zamocowanie Cordaka jest proste... Używasz tej części. Sama postać... MOC jak dla mnie trochę zbyt przepakowany. Daję 6/10. A ta sprawa z lataniem... Lord Vox 17:38, lut 21, 2011 (UTC) Chyba wykorzystam tekst Akuumo (o ciężarówce) w walce Terrora ze Scrapem. Kani--Nui 18:26, lut 21, 2011 (UTC) Nie lubię zdjęć w terenie. Nie widać mocka - najlepsze są na białym tle. A więc do rzeczy: brzuch, nic specjalnego. Ramiona i nogi? Także. Tarcza Nuparu Mahri.... Są dy tylko jedynie dwie rzeczy, które mi się spodobały: kolorystyka postaci i od biedy miecz - a raczej Podwójna Halabarda. -4/10 - Chciałbym się jeszcze ustatować co do mojej oceny- tyczyła się ona całości, obniżona dobrze wiesz za co. Sam MoC jest super, na takie mocne 8++/10, nie wiem, co się w nim innym nie podoba. Do Voxa: dla mnie nie ma takiego pojęcia jak przepakowana postać ;] Vezok999 15:04, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) Ekhem... No proszę, niech się ktoś pofatyguje i oceni (again).Kani--Nui 11:17, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) Like it. Mi sie podoba ;) WiaraGwarancjąWygranej 11:49, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) jak dla mnie to ten nowy jest bardzo fajny, ale... pierwsza wersja odrobinę lepiej.-przyszły użytkownik Teraz ze story jest lepiej, ale MOC odwrotnie proporcjonalny... Trza było zostawić te pazury. Poza nimi zmieniła się tylko maska, która pasuje "tak o". MOC prawie bez zmian, ale zdjęcie bez polotu :( A stare bardzo lubiłem Vezok999 08:05, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) He, he... "Złamas" ;D M.o.C bardzo fajny, Cordak mu pasuje, budowa tułowie ciekawa, ale brzydka, tak samo nie pasuje mu naramiennik z nogi Rahkshi. Kolorystyka natomiast jest świetna, broń, choć prosta, wygląda wspaniale. Nagolenniki natomiast wyglądają jak dla mnie cudownie. Duży plus dla ciebie--Guurahk 13:25, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) 8/10(8 punktów za tło:D)Panrahk17 13:42, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) Cytując klasyka: "dla mnie on jest po prostu zajebisty, niewazne, co inni mówią" Kani--Nui 15:59, cze 5, 2011 (UTC)